Users are able to communicate with some computing devices by making gestures that the computing device receives through a gesture interface. A gesture interface comprises one or more sensors that detect a user's gestures. Gestures may comprise one or more physical movements, such as holding a hand in a particular position or moving one or more body parts. Once identified, a computing device may perform actions in response to the gesture. For example, a computing device may adjust a sound level in response to a gesture associated with volume control.